Shadow Games
by ScarletDrake
Summary: Starfire's afraid of the dark. Can Robin change her mind and show her just how much fun the shadows can be?


Hi all,

Been busy lately working on several different chapter stories, so I thought I'd give a oneshot a...well, shot.

Wont make this long, so...enjoy, I guess.

Or not.

Or just...muahahahahahahahaha!

Or review it. Or, I dont know. Something.

Make yourself useful! Do something to make _me _smile, for once. Just review to tell me you guys still care!

Or not. (YJ moment)

* * *

Starfire's eyes were wide as she stared out her dark window. Silkie was clutched to her chest as another bolt of lightning lit the sky. The storm no longer bothered her, but the darkness that came with it was frightening. The heavy clouds obstructed the moon and the heavy rain seemed to provide a gray shade over the street lights.

A deep rumble traveled over the tower, followed by a crack of thunder. She jumped, holding Silkie closer to her chest. Now that she knew _why _the thunder and lightning occurred (courtesy of Robin's knowledge of course) she wasn't _so_ scared of it anymore. These monstrous sounds and sights were actually helpful to the earth.

Knowing she'd never be able to sleep with the commotion of the storm, she walked to her door prepared to go to the common room and make herself a cup of tea. There was just something calming about a hot herb.

Opening the her door, she was met with black. The entire hallway was encased in pitch darkness. Normally, at night, the moons light could come in from the high windows. When it was cloudy, the light colored clouds provided a bit of light. But now, with a raging thunder storm happening, all light was obscured.

She shifted her weight several times. She had to choose: go into the darkness or just sit in her room debating on this all night.

It was probably known that she hated the dark. Maybe it was because she was used to light, her planets having three suns made days and nights a lot brighter than earths days and nights. Maybe it was because her powers thrived in the light. Light being a main source of her flight and powers. Perhaps it was just because she was such a bright and airy person.

Whatever the reason, she could almost _never _be caught in the dark. Things hid in the dark. People died in the dark. There was no way to see an enemy in the dark.

The dark, period, was just a curse.

Lighting a starbolt, she made her choice of braving the darkness. She clutched Silkie in her arm, albeit a bit tightly, and held her green glowing hand out with her other.

It was just the dark. A cimmerian legerdemain of the mind. Dark illusions. That was all this was. There was nothing in the dark waiting to get her. No enemies. No wild animals. No demons waiting to snatch her up and take her away. She was perfectly safe.

A flash of lightning struck, something hit the window above her and she ran. Blindly. Madly. Her starbolt faded as her righteous fury turned into pure fear. She couldn't even think happy thoughts to fly down the hall, which would have been faster.

The common room door swished open, just fast enough so that she didn't run into it. She'd have to remember to thank Robin for making her memorize her way around the tower. When he said he wanted her to know it even in the pitch darkness, she hadn't known it would come in handy like this.

The first thing she did was flick on the kitchen light. Its light fighting the darkness away in a successful battle.

Setting Silkie on the floor, she watched a moment as he ran full speed, scampering down the hall. She felt bad about squeezing him and running as fast as she could, him in tow. But worst of all, she knew she'd have to turn the light out and go back to her room soon- now, alone.

She had just calmed her racing heart when she heard a shuffle.

Her senses on full guard, she looked around herself, hands glowing. Her heart was beating full time again, its pounding drowning out her ears. The sudden smell of chocolate hit her nose and she followed the smell with her eyes to the refrigerator. On top of the fridge, sat a mug, steam coming from it like a train.

Her eyes narrowed. The mug still had something hot in it, so some one had recently been...on top of the refrigerator?

Who...or what, would be up there? A wild animal? Ghost? Demon? Something that wanted her dead?

Something touched her shoulder and she immediately spun around, her elbow breached for impact. When it went through thin air, she backed up.

Her eyes were wide as she looked around herself for whoever or whatever was near her. She knew something had touched her, but it had seemingly vanished.

"You finished?"

She squealed, her eyes closed as she turned towards the sound. Her hands lit and she put them together for the 'ultimate starbolt'. She was about to let it go, when recognition set in. Cracking open her eyes, she looked through the bolt, seeing a green tinted Robin sitting Indian style on top of the refrigerator.

"Robin?" she asked, her hands dieing and lowering.

He took a sip from his hot mug, throwing a scanty wave her way.

"You alright?" he asked, hopping down, his mug in hand, not spilling a drop.

"I am fine," she responded, her hand pressed against her chest, trying to calm her heart. "You merely startled me."

"You don't look fine," he said, his head tilted with concern.

Starfire realized with a shock, he had been there the whole time. Meaning he must of seen her run in, totally disheveled and panicking. She cast a weary glance at her hair, wild and fuzzy from her tossing and turning all night. Her green pajama pants and purple tank top, in complete disarray.

She looked a mess.

But looking at Robin, in his sweat pants and wife beater. His hair flat on one side and sticking straight up on the other, she didn't feel so bad anymore.

"You want some cocoa?" he asked, seemingly realizing the topic wasn't welcomed.

She nodded her head. Cocoa actually sounded a lot better than tea.

She hopped up on the counter, watching him as he pulled out what he needed to make her drink.

"Could you not sleep?" she asked, as he poured some milk in the kettle.

He shook his head, "Too many files need to be done. I was taking a break. Storm have you up?"

She shook her head, too. "No. Storms do not bother me much anymore. It is the dark I am concerned about."

"You know," he said with a lopsided smile, "The dark is the perfect place to sleep."

"Not for me," she said, shaking her head, "I dislike darkness. It is a curse amongst all people."

"But Star," he asked, gently, "How can there be light without any dark?"

She was quiet a moment, as she thought about that. The sound of the rain, the kettle and Robin working being the only sounds in the kitchen.

She realized he was right. Without any darkness, light wouldn't exist. Or rather, too _much_ light would exist. But that didn't mean she had to like the dark. It was still a horrible creation.

"Perhaps, a little darkness is good," she said slowly, "But the world is covered in it. Why must it be in such abundance?"

Robin jumped up on the counter next to her, handing her her cocoa.

"I don't know," he said, sipping from his own mug, "I guess that's just the way things are."  
"I do not agree with it." she pouted.

"Oh come on," he said, playfully bumping her with his shoulder, "The dark's not _so_ bad."

"But it is," she complained, "it is cover for all things evil."

He chuckled, "And some things good."

"More evil than good," she countered.

"Says who?"

"Says, I. More evil things lurk in the dark."

"Have you counted?"

"There is no need. It is a universal fact. The dark is bad."

"I like the dark."

"You are 'the weird'."

He laughed, "Yeah, I guess I'm a little weird. But so are you."

"At least _I, _do not drink hot chocolate, in the dark, while sitting on top of the refrigerator."

"No," he replied, "_You_ go running through dark halls, squishing Silkie's and swinging elbows at the innocent."

"You did the sneaking up on me!"

"I shuffled off the fridge as loud as I could. I thought you knew I was there."

"Clearly," she huffed, "I did not."

"I'm sorry," he said, bumping her with his shoulder again.

Only to receive a hard bump back.

"How did you do that?" she asked suddenly.

"Do what?" he asked, massaging his sore arm.

"Sit in the dark without any fear."

He sighed, taking another sip of his cocoa. "The dark is not so bad. Its a tool, a weapon. The better you are in the dark, the better you can hide. I use the dark to help me, not go against me."

She hummed to herself at his answer. It made sense...to a certain degree.

"You know what?" he asked, turning to look at her, "I'll show you. Prove to you that the dark can be just as fun as the light."

"I assure you," she said, sipping her own cocoa with a smile, "You would be wasting your time."

"Its a challenge. I like a challenge."

Feeling a yawn coming, Starfire tried to hide it with her cup. She didn't want to go to bed yet. She wanted to talk some more with Robin, and his pointless quest to get her to like the dark. But the yawn that came was much bigger than she anticipated.

Laughing softly, he hoped off the counter. "Come on," he said, motioning to the hallway with his head, "I'll walk you to your room."

Suddenly feeling drowsy, she put her empty cup in the sink and followed Robin down the hallway.

They were almost to her room when she heard the same 'something' hit the window, that had sent her running in the first place.

She squealed, instinctively, ducking behind Robin, her hands on his shoulder, trying to disappear out of view.

"Star, look." he said, pointing at the window above, "It was just a branch that the wind blew over."

Looking up, she saw a small branch, tapping the glass as the wind pushed it one way and the rain moved it another.

Straightening herself, she threw her messy hair over her shoulder and squared her shoulders.

"I was aware," she said, her chin up.

"Suuuuure, you were." he smiled.

Reaching her door, he walked her all the way to her bed.

She threw her arms around him, momentarily marveling at his height, which was taller than her.

"Goodnight," she said, wearily getting into bed.

"Night," he said softly, turning to leave.

The last thing she saw was him quietly walking to her door, turning back once, before her eyes shut.

* * *

It was early morning. About 7 am, she knew. Her body always woke her up at the same time everyday.

Sitting up, she stretched her arms up. Her cracked window let in a fresh breeze. The storm had cooled down the summer air, bringing with it a beautiful day.

Silkie hoped on her stomach, glad she was up, making Starfire giggle. What a great day it would be.

Shrugging her blankets off, she gleefully made her bed, humming a tune under her breath. Silkie wobbled around her legs, happy she was in a good mood. Which really, was everyday. But this morning, she seemed especially happy.

After getting dressed, she sat at her vanity, combing her messy hair. When she felt presentable, she picked Silkie up and headed out the door. She hadn't made 10 feet down the empty hall, before she was pulled into a dark corner, and pressed against someones chest. A hand was placed over her mouth and a someone whispered 'shh' in her ear.

If she hadn't of recognized the gloved hand, nor the voice, she would have been sent into a panic. But knowing who it was, the only thing she did was set Silkie down, so that he could head down the hall by himself.

"Phase one of 'Shadow Games' begins now."

She snorted at the name. "This 'Shadow Games' phase, could it begin after breakfast?"

"Phase one now, breakfast later." he said, poking his head out the corner and looking around, "Okay, its about 7:30, so Beast Boy should be coming down for his shower soon."

"You know all of our schedu-" she was cut off by his hand.

"We're trying to be invisible here."

"How can we be invisible in the daylight of broadness?" she asked, shaking his hand off her mouth.

"Shadow Games rule number one: there is _always _darkness around."

His voice was cheeky and she knew he was having fun with this. _This, _was his kind of fun. As weird as it was.

A moment hadn't passed before whistling was heard. The whistling was coarse, off tune and way too high pitched, but it was merry sounding, and that was how Starfire knew Beast Boy was coming.

Beast Boy rounded the corner, a towel in his hand. He twisted the towel in his hands, whipping it out in random successions, making snapping sounds. He danced a bit to his made-up tune, only stopping when he accidentally whipped himself in the face.

He rubbed his eye and threw his towel over his shoulder, now dancing to a whistle-less tune, all though less cheerfully.

She felt Robins chest heave, and knew he was trying to keep from laughing. She covered his mouth, just before he gave in to his laughter.

Beast Boy walked merrily by them, not even knowing she nor Robin was right there. Which amazed her to no end. Beast Boy had so many senses that should have picked them up. His ears should have heard them breathing, his nose should of smelled their scents. _Something _should have registered.

She shook her head, removing her hand from Robin's mouth.

"He did not even know we were here," she said, shocked, "He walked right by us."

"And without this," Robin said, holding Beast Boy's towel out for her to see.

She gaped at the towel. She hadn't even seen him swipe it away. She could of only guessed he did it when Beast Boy walked by but...she had been right there...and still hadn't noticed.

"Shadow Games rule number two:" Robin said brashly "You can do practically anything when your not seen."

She was about to get out the corner when Robin held her back, his body tense. She froze waiting for him to talk or whatever he was waiting for.

A couple seconds went by before a green hound dog came back down the hall, sniffing at the ground.

The dog sniffed around, in a circle at one point, before coming over to where Starfire and Robin where hiding. He sniffed at the ground a bit, before shifting back into his normal self. He looked dumfoundedly at the seemingly empty space.

Starfire tightened up at how close he was. Thinking fast, Robin bawled up the towel and threw it in Beast Boy's face.

Beast Boy jumped back, looking like the towel had bit him. He looked straight at Starfire, but then looked away as if he didn't see her. He looked down at the towel in his hands and carefully laid it on the floor. He backed up slowly, before shifting into a cheetah and running full speed down the hallway.

The moment Beast Boy was out of sight, Robin burst into laughter, and even she had to giggle.

"I think," Robin said between laughs, "He thought...the towel...was alive."

Starfire laughed this time. Beast Boy did look a bit...concerned that the towel had flown out of the darkness and hit him in the face.

"Alright come on," he said, finally getting himself together, "Lets find something to eat."

Following him down the hall, Starfire floated, wondering just how many phases 'Shadow Games' had. Honestly, she wouldn't mind if there were a hundred. Learning Robin's view of the world was actually kind of fun. Being pressed up against him was just a bonus.

Opening the common room doors, the smell of bacon and sausage filled her nose. Robin bumped her with his elbow and motioned with his head towards the table. Then, he walked into the kitchen, acting as if nothing had happened.

Looking at the table, a green turtle was sitting inside his shell, wide green eyes looked all around itself.

"Good morning Beast Boy," she said, like she did every morning.

"Don't even bother," Cyborg said, cracking 2 eggs in each hand at once, into a bowl, "He's lost his mind this morning. Thinks his towel's alive."

"It is!" Beast Boy said, shifting back to a human, "It jumped up and slapped me in the face!"

"Uh-huh," Cyborg said.

"Its true! It did, right after it ran away."

"You were dreaming, B. Your towel ain't alive. I'm tellin' you."

"It is! I bet its not on the floor where I left it."

Raven walked in, at this point, a black encased towel in her powers grasp. "Anyone leave this on the floor?" she asked.

She dropped it on the floor as she made her way to the window, to meditate.

"See, B? Everything's in you head." Cyborg said.

"You wait till _your_ towel slaps you." Beast Boy huffed, "Then we'll see who's crazy."

Starfire was sure, she was the only one who saw Robin holding onto the counter, laughing so hard he held his stomach.

She shook her head at the commotion. Beast Boy was so concerned about his towel, he hadn't said a word about the meat feast that was being cooked.

"Come for a run with me," Robin said, seeming to materialize out of no where.

She nodded her head at him, following him out the door.

Outside, the weather was perfect. A cool breeze blew. The sun shone bright. The light. So much light. It was beautiful.

She smiled, following Robin's easy paced jog.

"Fun, huh?" he asked, after a minute, "Beast Boy thinking his towel was alive. Hilarious."

"I suppose," she said, turning towards the park.

"Suppose?" he said, catching up with her, "That was _fun. _How can you _suppose _it was fun?"

She shrugged her shoulders, but the action went unnoticed as she ran. "Beast Boy always believes in these unreal situations. I suppose it just was not very shocking."

"Yeah," he said to himself, seemingly thinking the whole plot over. "I guess."

He suddenly cut to the right, running towards the playground equipment and off the runners trail. Starfire followed suite, a bit curious at his route.

He finally stopped in the dirt, under a tunnel that connected two slides together. The area was cooler and shady...practically dark with the sun barely up.

She sighed, on such a beautiful bright and sunny day, Robin wanted her to spend it in the dark. Playing pranks. And being mysterious. Sneaking this way and that. Unseen. Unnoticed. Where was the fun in that?

Robin put a finger to his mouth and pointed up with his other hand. The tunnel had thousands of tiny holes all through it. They were so close together, Starfire could almost see straight through. She made out, seemingly, two boys. Probably young, since they could fit in the tunnel.

"Look, Jake," one of the boys said, "I snatched this out my brothers room."

"What is it?" the other kid asked.

"Don't be dim. Its a cigarette. You know, for smoking."

She held in a gasp. What were little boys doing with that kind of stuff. Raven and Beast Boy had both explained to her the dangers and wrongs of theses kinds of things. The older brother himself shouldn't of been smoking, but the least he could do was make sure his younger brother didn't...and couldn't...get a hold on anything.

"Oh, I knew that." said the other kid "What are you gonna do with it?"

"Light it, idiot."  
"How?"

"With the magnifying glass I told you to bring. You _did _bring it, didn't you?"

"Course I did, Mike. Don't be _dim_."

"Well, hand it here."

"Hold it here and let the light come in from the holes. I'll hold the cigarette still."

Starfire looked towards Robin. His eyes were narrowed and he seem quite upset with the boys actions. She tapped her leg, thinking.

She knew Robin wouldn't allow the kids to smoke anything, but whose to say the kids wouldn't just swipe another the next day. Neither her nor Robin could monitor _anyone _like that all the time. She needed to find a way to make the kids decide on their own, that this was a bad idea. But how?

_ Shadow Games rule number two, _she remembered, _you can do practically anything when your not seen._

Her face brightening, she cleared her throat as quietly as she could.

"What is _that_?" she asked loudly, her voice as deep as she could make it.

The entire tunnel shook, as she startled the boys.

"What was that, Mike?" Jake asked, his voice quivering slightly.

"I don't know?" Jake asked, his voice shaking too.

Through the holes, Starfire could make out the two forms crawling out the tunnel.

Robin reacted before her, sweeping her out of her crouching position and pulled her back, further into the shade, as the two boys looked over the sides of the slides, trying to see whoever the voice belonged to.

"No ones there, Mike." Jake said, climbing back into tunnel.

"Don't worry about it. Probably nothing."

"But we both heard-"

"Just hold the magnifying glass still, Jake. Don't be such a baby."

Starfire frowned. They were still going through with this. But looking towards Robin, he was smiling brightly at her. She could only guess he had caught on to her plot.

"I hope you boys weren't thinking about smoking that." Robin said, his voice much deeper than Starfire got hers.

Starfire could see that the boys had frozen. Granted, Robin sounded a lot more threatening than she did.

"Get to school!" by chance, Starfire and Robin happened to say at the same time.

The play equipment shook insanely as the two boys scrambled out the tunnel. They made a mad dash away from tunnel, Mike turning around just long enough to pitch the cigarette back at the tunnel.

"We're going, we're going." Jake cried, neither waiting nor concerned for Mike.

Robin smiled, climbing from beneath the equipment. He reached a hand back, helping her up behind him.

An elderly lady across the park, who seemingly was feeding some birds, clapped loudly.

A lady with a baby in a stroller tipped her head at them, smiling as she continued on her way.

And of course, Robin had to bow at his small, but captive, audience.

"Now we just have to teach them about littering," he said, picking up the discarded cigarette and tossing it in a nearby trash can.

"We could always do the waiting for them here," she said smiling, as he stretched his legs out, "Under the tunnel. Everyday. All day. For the days of always."

He cringed at the thought. "Pass. My legs have had enough."

Starfire rolled her eyes, beginning her jog back towards the tower.

"Quick thinking, by the way." Robin said, jogging easily beside her, "I couldn't figure out how I was going to stop them without showing myself."

"I merely applied rule number 2."

"Important rule, that one."

* * *

"Were where you, guys?" Beast Boy asked, as Starfire and Robin walked through the door. "Breakfast, or murder, whichever you prefer, is on the table."

"It ain't murder," Cyborg argued. "It's survival. Somebody's got to eat it. You should just be glad its somebody who loves it as much as I do. Some people wouldn't even appreciate it."

"_No _one would have to appreciate it if we all ate tofu."

"Man, I'd rather eat my own metal foot."

"See? Why cant you be that passionate about _not _eating meat?"

"Why can _you _be that passionate about _eating _meat?"

"Because its _murder!"_

"Quiet." Raven said, and although her voice wasn't loud, it spoke volumes.

She sat at the table, hood lowering, growling as Beast Boy and Cyborg's last comments were being whispered.

"Been for a jog, I suppose?" she asked, he head inclined at Robin.

"How correct." Starfire exclaimed, "Did you use your powers to confirm this?"

"No," she responded, "I just used my nose. Robin needs a shower."

Robin shuffled a bit in his chair, but seemed to shrug it off.

The morning went by as usual. More snide remarks from Beast Boy and Cyborg. A fight over who did the kitchen (Beast Boy). Raven meditating. Cyborg kicking Beast Boys butt at video games. Nothing new.

Starfire was feeding Silkie in the kitchen when she heard a noise come from the hallway. Emptying the last of the tuna fish into Silkie's bowl, she cautiously walked into the hallway.

For the second time that day, she was yanked off her feet and pulled into a corner. She didn't even have to guess who it was.

"I suppose you have another game to play?" she asked.

She should have known he had something else up his sleeve. He had disappeared after breakfast, only reappearing every few minutes or so just to glance around the common room and see what everyone was doing.

"You suppose right." he said, peaking around the corner he was in, and down the hall. "Phase Two of the Shadows Games, has begun. Okay, so Cyborg has been playing Beast Boy in Super-Monkey something all day. He's had at least 4 cans of soda, and just finished another. He should be ready for a bathroom break in oh, I don't know, now?"

Right on time, the common room door barely had time to open before Cyborg hurried through. His legs were pressed together as he sped walked down the hall.

"Put this on," Robin whispered, slipping a sweatband on her head himself.

"What for?" she asked, watching as he slipped a similar one on himself.

"It'll hide us from his scanners. If he thinks _anything _is up, he'll flip his arm open faster than Luke Skywalker whips out his light saver."

"_Who_ whips _what_?

"Never mind."

Still pressed up against Robin's front, she held in a gasp when he lifted her up and carried her down the hall and into a different corner, staying close at Cyborg's heals.

She felt him take a deep breath then, he knocked loudly on the wall.

Cyborg spun, he cybernetic eye glowing as he looked around himself. Squinting his human eye, he cautiously made his way down the hallway, his need to use the bathroom overriding his judgment.

Robin picked her up again, carrying her down to yet another dark corner.

"Shadow Games rule number 3:" he whispered, "Your always more effective when you do the same thing in different spots."

He held his arm out, as if he were presenting the wall beside him, to her for the first time. Taking his hint, she knocked loudly on it, nearly screaming herself when Cyborg let out a startled yell.

Just as Robin suspected, he flipped his arm open and began running a scan in the hallway. His arm flashed red and Starfire knew his scan had come up empty.

Cyborg's legs shook and she wasn't sure whether he was afraid, or just _really _had to use the bathroom now.

Cyborg turned down a darker hallway. The shadows was much more abundant and the sun was on the other side of the tower, making it look poorly dimmed.

"Watch this." Robin whispered, walking out into the middle of the hallway and stomping his foot.

Cyborg's arm turned into a sonic cannon, faster than Starfire had ever seen. He turned, looking right past Robin, who was two feet in front of him.

Starfire gaped at them. Robin was virtually invisible. She could see him, perfectly clear, and yet Cyborg was clueless. Maybe her whole perception of darkness was changing as she learned how to use it with her, and not against her, like Robin did.

But still, _how could Cyborg not see him?!_

Cyborg turned, hurrying down the hall faster. Robin was still behind Cyborg, and Starfire made her way after them, sticking close to the wall, not trusting her own 'invisible' abilities.

Cyborg stopped, finally outside of the bathroom and gave a final look around.

Robin held a hand to his lips before lightly touching something on Cyborg's back. It opened with a hiss and Cyborg spun around, with a renewed fear. His cannon lit again and he flailed his other hand wildly.

Starfire covered her mouth with her hand, trying to contain her laughter at Cyborg's...odd...dance.

Robin pulled a thin wire, and Cyborgs hand flew through the air, slapping himself in the face.

Robin, himself, let out a bark of laughter, his hand covering his mouth quickly. But the sound was out. It echoed down the halls, bouncing and rolling back, sounding a lot more menacing than it was in reality.

Starfire wasn't exactly sure _if _she saw Cyborg run past her. She only knew it happened because a swift breeze hit her, smelling just like him, and Robin was standing right where she had last seen him. He stared oddly down the hallway, letting out a long whistle in admiration.

A loud roar of a scream reverberated down the hall and she knew Cyborg had heard the whistle, too.

Robin and her shared a look, and she had to bite her lip to contain more laughter.

"Was _that _funny?" Robin asked, as they made their way back down the hall.

"I think," she started, "It may have been a bit mean."  
Robin groaned, "It's only fair, Star. Do you know how many pranks he's pulled on me? He had it coming."

"But we scared him. We didn't even allow him to use the bathroom."

"Oh, I think he used the bathroom." Robin laughed, only stopping when he realized that she was glaring. "Okay then, what do _you _think is funny?"

"Something that is harmless and good natured."

"That _was _harmless and good natured. He-" he stopped, noticing another glare. "Okay. I'll come up with something completely calm and nice and _good natured. _In fact," he said, a smile spreading on his face as an obvious plan formed, "I'll come up with something sweet."

She raised an amusing eyebrow at him.

"Something sweet?" she asked, but went unnoticed.

"Something pretty, and pink, and completely innocent."

"Robin...?"

"Don't go to bed without me." he said, spinning on his heals and running back down the hall.

He left her in the hallway. Standing there. Alone. In the dark. And for the first time, she wasn't afraid. Not of the darkness nor of the evil that might lurk there. Smiling, she made her way towards the common room, slowly and leisurely.

The door swished open and she was thrown backwards as Beast Boy tackled her.

"Oh thank goodness, Star," he said, _way _too over dramatic, "We thought we'd lost you, too!"

Starfire blinked at the accusation. "What has occurred," she asked, looking towards Raven who stood by the couch.

Beast Boy pulled her over to Raven and pointed at the couch. Underneath the cushion was Cyborg. The cushions did nothing to hide his bulky form, but he seemed quite content with thinking it did.

"Something attacked him in the hallway," Raven explained, "But his minds too cluttered and shaken for me to go in and see what really happened."

"I saw you go into the hallway and we all thought whatever it was may have gotten you, too." Beast Boy exclaimed, "I think it already has Robin."

Starfire was speechless. Should she tell them all that the 'monster' was just her and Robin trying to have a little 'fun'? Would that just make things worse?

"Whats that on your head?" Raven asked, looking at Starfire.

Reaching up to her head, she pulled off the headband. "Oh," she laughed nervously, "Just a band of sweats. I thought about going for another jog later on."

"Don't do it, Starfire!" Beast Boy yelled, "We have to stick together!"

"B's right?" Cyborg said, still under the cushions, "We cant leave each others sights. Its just waiting to pick us off!"

"Calm down everyone. Beast Boy, you try and get in touch with Robin. I'll do a mental scan of the tower and see if I can pick up any life forms."

Beast Boy mock saluted and pulled out his communicator. He dialed Robin as Raven went into a meditative stance.

Starfire couldn't figure out what she she do. She had already lied once, there was no going back now. If she was going to keep playing this off, she needed to act her natural part.

If she didn't know what was going on, she knew her main concern would be Robin, so she walked over to Beast Boy and watched him try and contact Robin.

Robin picked up on the third ring. He looked flushed and wherever he was was loud.

"Dude!" Beast Boy screamed, "Tell me you haven't been abducted by a hideous green glob monster that wants to eat your guts."

"B, how would he know? He's never seen your mom." Cyborg snickered from between the couch cushions.

"Uh...no." Robin responded, with a cock if his eyebrow. "I'm at the mall."

"I thought you hated the mall," Beast Boy said.

"I do. But I needed to pick up some parts for my cycle. I should be home in about an hour."

"Alright but just..." Beast Boy dropped his voice, as if someone where listening, "watch your back."

"Will do." Robin said slowly, clearly confused.

With that, Beast Boy dropped the connection.

"Robins fine." he said cheerfully, as if nothing had been going on.

"And I sense no one in the tower but us," Raven said, "and Silkie."

"I didn't find any traces either," Cyborg said, finally coming out from between the cushions, "But I was still attacked."

"I didn't smell or see anyone earlier either," Beast Boy said.

"You see anything weird Starfire?" Raven asked.

Starfire felt her palms begin to sweat. Her heart pounded. She felt as if a giant drop of sweat was about to slide down her forehead.

She shook her head frantically, not trusting her voice.

"Me either. But I sense no immediate danger. We'll be fine. I think I'll go to my room and meditate. Its late anyway and I'm not hungry."

"I'll think I'll head to bed too." Cyborg said, sticking close to Raven, "I got a cheese steak in there that I can finish."

"I can find something to eat in my room too," Beast Boy said, sticking close to Cyborg. "You coming Star?"

"I think I wait for Robin." she said, her sweaty hands clasping behind her back.

"Alright," Cyborg said, sounding uneasy, "Watch yourself. And have Robin walk you to your room when you turn in."

"I shall. Goodnight friends."

They all said goodnight, once again, leaving Starfire alone. Guilt was going to turn her in. She knew it was. If Robin didn't show up soon, she'd surely run and tell her friends that it had been her and Robin the whole time. They'd be angry for a bit, but it was worse knowing she had caused them discomfort without them knowing.

She has just given in and was about to go down the hallway to confess when the front door opened and Robin walked in. His hands were full of bags and he was smiling.

"You weren't going to bed without me, were you?" he asked, setting down the bags to lock the door.

"They think a monster is within our quarters!" she confessed to him quickly.

"What?" Robin asked confused.

"The titans, they believe a monster is here within our living quarters."

"Even Raven? Great. That fits perfectly with my plan."

"No more, Robin. This is not fun, this is mean."

"Star, relax. One last prank. Just one. Last phase, I promise. Its not mean, or scary, or anything."

She bit her cheek. It wasn't that these pranks weren't fun or even funny, it was just...they were causing her friends discomfort. And she did _not _think that was funny. But Robin had said this was the last one. The last time. Her last chance to possibly be pressed up against him. He _did _say it wasn't mean or scary.

"Very well."

He did a fist pump, and motioned for her to follow him down the hall. He took them both to his room, closing and locking the door behind them.

"Still got that headband?" he asked, throwing the mall bags carelessly onto his bed.

She held it up, a bit surprised she still held it. A dark sweat spot lay where her head had been, and even though Robin raised his eyebrow at that, he didn't say anything about it. Instead, he slipped his own headband on.

"Alright. Time to suit up."

He turned swiftly, going to his closet and began rummaging through it. She could hear him muttering to himself as he threw various items and weapons out behind him.

She walked to his bed, wondering what she should be doing. Tentatively, she sat on the bed, feeling awkward about sitting where he usually slept. Then she smiled about that. How many people could say they sat where Robin slept.

Throwing her cautions and royal manners to the wind, she laid back, spreading her arms out. Now, she was _laying _where Robin slept.

Definitely going in the diary.

Her hand brushed a bag and she sat up a bit.

What could Robin pick up from the mall in such abundance? She snatched a peak back at Robin. He was still going through his closet, throwing random items out precariously. She knew he'd freak out when he saw the mess he made. He _was _a clean freak, after all.

She opened the nearest bag, nearly bursting out in laughter when she saw that it was filled with pink and purple stuffed animals. Bunnies with big, watery eyes. Ponies with rainbow manes. Puppies and kittens with their cute, pink tongues hanging out.

Oh she'd of loved shopping with him that day. It must have been torture to be seen buying this. What was his plan though? Surely, he did not buy them for himself.

"Found them!" he exclaimed, his excitement nearly going away completely when he saw the mess he had made.

But he shook it off, marveling with his new-found item, instead. From what she could see, it was just a black suite. It looked like one of those ninja suites those soundless Chinese ninjas wore in the movies.

He shook it, now revealing two. He smiled broadly at her, shaking them again, trying to get her just as excited as he was. She just raised an eyebrow, fully sitting up on the bed now.

"Aren't they cool?" he asked.

"They appear to be pajamas."

"There not pajamas!" he exclaimed, "There my stealth suites."

"Why would we need stealth suites?"

"Because of Phase 3, and Shadow Games rule number 4: Even when your unprepared, the dark can make you _seem_ prepared."

"But it seems to me as if you _are _prepared."

"Meaning this should fly perfectly."

"What is the 3rd phase, exactly."

"All in due time," he said, nervily, throwing her a suite and taking his own to the bathroom with him.

She gave a sigh, beginning to undress. Such a beautiful _sunny _and _bright _day was spent in the shadows. In the dark. And yet, it was also spent with Robin. Running this way and that. Sneaking up on different people. Hiding and just being surreptitious together. In truth, _that _was what she considered fun. Just hanging out with Robin.

She tied at the tie that lay around her waist, finishing the outfit. No piece of skin, but her head, was left out. Her neck was covered. Her entire arms, down to her entire hands where covered, save for her fingers. In a word, it was tight. But it was also kind of soft, the fabric being something like silk, but fuzzier. It had shoes in them too, but the shoes felt more like fitted slippers with soles.

She looked in the mirror that hung on Robin's closet. She did a twirl for herself. Even though the 'stealth outfit' covered a lot more than her own outfit, this one brought out more curves. It hugged her a lot more than any of her other clothes.

Thinking about it, she wondered if this was made especially for her. Robin surely wouldn't be able to wear this particular suite.

She heard the bathroom doors opened and turned when Robin came out, fully clothed like her. She had to admit, the suit looked good on him.

The dark color and fabric didn't show or define his muscles like his usual bright suit, but somehow, he still looked muscular. His silhouette specifically looked to be a work of art.

"Their cool, huh?" he said, joining her by the mirror.

"I suppose," she said, her eyes snapping back to her own reflection when she saw Robin look at her through the mirror. "But why do you own two? They are not even your usual colors."

He just shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I guess I just wouldn't feel like a real ninja if I didn't own at least one ninja suit. I had them imported from Japan, and they must of sent two by accident. Fortunate for us now, though, huh?"

"Perhaps," she said shaking her head.

"Perhaps," he mock muttered, "I suppose. That's all you say."

She rolled her eyes. She was still unsure of what the cause of these items was for. Obviously, this was his big finale. They hadn't needed any special suits or props before.

"Keep the band on," he said, once again in his closet, "It'll keep Raven's telepathic powers out."

So that was why they were getting so prepared. Raven was Phase 3. And she was a force to be reckoned with.

Robin stood up, two large book bags in hand. Together, they stuffed the bags with the pink and purple and rainbow animals. She wondered, just for a moment, if she could keep the rainbow maned pony when this was done. Surely Robin wouldn't want them.

"Final touch." Robin said, his hand going behind his head, pulling up a hood Starfire hadn't even noticed. "Even cooler, huh?" he asked, his voice muffled.

The hood covered everything but his eyes, which were hidden beneath a mask, making Robin look somewhat crazy.

"Try it." he asked.

She really didn't want to cover her face with the itchy fabric. Everything was already too tight. But she was doing this for Robin. More so for him, than herself. So, she reached back, trying to pull the tight hood over her head.

Robin had short hair, so his hood flipped up perfectly. She, on the other hand, had _a lot _of hair. The tight hood just didn't want to sit right on her. Not that she could even get it up.

In the end, Robin spent a good 5 minutes just stretching the hood out, then together, with him holding down her hair and her pulling on the hood, they got it up.

And...she felt suffocated. She couldn't breath through the fabric and it made her breath hot. Which suffocated her even more. But, shes held up her pointer fingers, trying to display _some _positive emotion.

Robin looked at her hands for a moment, before coming over to her. He stuck her pointer fingers down, and pulled up her thumbs, copying the thumbs up himself.

"Ready?" he asked, swinging one of the bags over his back.

"I believe so."

He nodded, shutting off his lamp and walking out into the dark hallway.

Starfire couldn't see him, couldn't hear him, couldn't do nothing. She just had to count on her memory of his usual gait. But...she wasn't afraid. And this time, she didn't think it was because Robin was with her. In general, she just wasn't afraid. And _that, _was a real feat for her.

Maybe these pranks of his were helping her more than she thought they did.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and knew they must of reached Raven's room. She wasn't sure how Robin knew they had arrived, but she followed his lead.

Their was a cracking sound and suddenly, the small area they were in was encased in a dim green light. Robin shook his glow stick a little, and held it to the wall.

Starfire realized they hadn't reached Raven's room. They were just in the middle of a wall.

"Shadow Games rule number 5:" he said, crouching at a vent, "The dark can only help you _so _much."

He pulled off the venting cover and crawled through.

He green light dimmed as he made his way further through the vent.

Starfire stood for a moment. What did rule number 5 have to do with anything, and why on earth was he crawling through the vent.

Well, this _was _all for him. The dark. Small cramped spaces. Ninja suits. What was next?

She crawled after him. Squirming her way forwards. This was...incredibly tight. She nearly cursed when she saw the dim green light turn a corner of sorts.

It took her a while, but she finally caught up to him, corner and all. He had crawled into a wider space, big enough for him to sit up in. If she didn't know any better, she might say he designed these venting shafts.

He pulled her over to the space, shaking out his glow stick. Silently, he pointed through the vent.

Looking through, Starfire could dimly see faint flickering lights. They moved and she immediately recognized them as candles. Besides the oddly placed candles, she couldn't see anything else.

Something tapped her arm and when she turned to Robin, he was already putting something over her head. Almost instantly, everything lit up green. She had thought Robin had lit another glow stick, when she felt the goggles on her face.

She looked to a green tinted Robin, who also had his own goggles on. Night vision.

Of course. Rule number 5. The dark could only help them so much.

He pointed again to the vent. _This _time, she could see Raven, her eyes closed, as she floated in meditation.

Silently, she watched as Robin removed the vent to her room. She should of known they hadn't reached Raven's room before. Raven was a floor beneath her, and they hadn't taken any stairs or the elevator.

Robin laid the vent beside him, before hoping down into the room. A candle flickered and Starfire held her breath a moment.

She floated down, when Robin motioned to her. He twirled his finger and he spun around, allowing him to grab a stuffed animal from her bag. Now, she knew his game.

He pointed to a far off corner and she made her way over, watching still, as he set a pink and rainbow maned unicorn right in front of Raven.

He moved his hand quickly in front of her face, sending a small breeze to her. Her eyes snapped open, just as he taciturnly dove out of the way. He silently made his way back over to Starfire.

Starfire held her breath as Raven's feet hit the floor. Then, one of the candles burst in a bomb of hot wax.

She noticed the unicorn.

Robin was behind her, his clothed hand flat against her stomach. It calmed her down, to a degree, but it also made her fidgety. Raven knew something was up now, but she couldn't help but feel adrenaline pulse through her at Robin's contact.

She focused on her breathing, keeping it quiet and even.

With the flick of her hand, he bedside lamp came on. Its dark shade didn't light up much of the room, keeping Starfire and Robin, safe in the cover of the dark.

Raven grabbed her communicator, but merely put it on her bedside table. She eyed the brightly colored unicorn closely, going over to it for a closer look.

Robin took this opportunity to grab a neon green turtle, with big eyes and a cute smile, from his bag and army crawled over to Raven's bed, setting the turtle on it, dead in the middle. Seeing Raven still looking at the unicorn, he nodded his head at Starfire, giving her the okay.

Hands shaking, the possibility of being caught was nerve racking. Yes, Raven was her friend, but, Raven did not like brightly colored things (Robin not included). The punishment for this prank could be laborious.

She grabbed a pink kitten, big and plush, and set it on Raven's dresser, right next to her demented mirror. Robin grabbed a light blue puppy, nearly half his size (and taking up most of his pack room) and placed it right behind Raven, on the floor.

Within a matter of minutes, Raven's room was transformed into a bright, plushy, wonderland. She was _not _going to like this.

Seemingly done with looking the unicorn over, she stepped back, tripping on blue puppy. She avoided falling by flying, but dropped the instant she looked around her room. Starfire knew the eyes were creeping Raven out. All those big, round, watery eyes. Staring right at her.

Raven screamed.

A Literal. Loud. Girly. Scream.

Both Starfire and Robin covered their ears, the sound seemingly echoing from everywhere.

Light poured in from the hallway suddenly.

"What happened, Rae?" Beast Boy asked, running in, Cyborg right behind him. "We got the communicator alert and then we heard you scream and- hi Robin."

Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy turned. Raven staring daggers.

Starfire shied back, allowing Robin to take the brunt of the stares. It _was _his fault.

"Guys," Raven said menacingly, "I think we found our monsters."

Robin removed his goggles and ninja hood, "Whats up guys?" he asked, sheepishly.

Cyborg folded his arms. Raven's eyes glowed red. Beast Boy tried to cover his Spider-man underwear...but he still seemed angry.

Starfire knew this wasn't going to end well, but despite the consequences, she had to say, she had fun. Truly. No lie. Hanging out with Robin. Being ninjas. Sneaking around. It was fun. And if Robin ever asked her, which she knew he would, whether or not she enjoyed these 'games', she'd say absolutely. And then ask him to come up with something else. His dark, yet creative mind was just barely exposed. She had so much more of him to learn about.

"Why, dudes?" Beast Boy asked, seemingly hurt deep down. "Why would you scare us like this?"

"It was funny," Cyborg said with a chuckle. "But I'll laugh about it later." he said, suddenly serious.

"Why don't you start from the beginning. And then we'll decide your punishment," Raven growled.

Starfire looked to a sweating Robin. "Well," he began, "It kinda started with the Shadow Games."

* * *

A/N: And thus we have Shadow Games. Might work on a 'Light Games' or something like that, just to do a alternate version from Robin's side. I dont know. Why dont _you _guys tell me what you think. If I get a fair amount of reviews, I'll post the 'sequal'. But if not...dun dun duuuuuuun!

Lots of Love (whether you review or not)

_ScarletDrake


End file.
